


B&B

by literarypeerelief



Category: Much Ado About Nothing - Shakespeare, Original Work, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Bladder Control, Desperation, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarypeerelief/pseuds/literarypeerelief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My adaptation of Much Ado about Nothing by William Shakespeare. From Beatrice and Benedick to Billy and Benedict. Billy and Harold are cousins and Harold's father own B&B called Wilson's Place all around the country. Benedict is a football player whose team is celebrating their success at Wilson's Place. My version is surely full of pee desperation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This B&B in the country, owned by his uncle, is Billy Wilson’s favourite. He loved this place and stayed here for the first time when he was young. He loved the food cooked by Mrs. Jones and her daughters. The food was cooked with fresh ingredients from nearby farm. He has finished his breakfast and still enjoyed the view of the farm near the B&B. He poured himself a great deal of good tea, and drunk it mug after mug. Actually, the other thing he enjoyed was his uncle’s guests, a team of footballers his uncle supported. All of them were muscular, and some of them were also very good-looking. Harold, his sweet cousin, fell in love with a footballer called Charles Don, the hottest and one of few footballers in the country to come out. Billy admitted that Charles was hot, and yet he eyed upon Benedict Shaw, a joker of the team. Benedict Shaw was tall and handsome, though not that muscular. What he didn’t like much about Benedict was his narcissism. Thus, out of his annoyance about Ben’s narcissism as well as his lack of bravery of telling Benedict what he felt about him, Billy started his conversation with Benedict in sarcasm, and they got into a fight almost every time they met. It was not a fight of hatred, but of intelligence. Moreover, Billy was not sure yet whether Benedict was gay; he still talked to his friends about girls he had been dating with, but Billy thought it was a lie. The details about girls seemed to change every day as if he had dated more than a thousand girls.

Though he felt a mild urgency from his tea-filled bladder, Billy still poured some more tea. He looked around the hall and saw Benedict looking out of the window, sipping water from a glass and sitting cross-legged. When Benedict stood up, Billy thought of starting a nice conversation, but then his mouth, as if it had a mind of its own, started another sarcastic remark: “Thinking about which girls today, BeneDick? A girl called Eric, Paul, or Samuel?”

Benedict smiled and sat down. This was the first time Billy noticed that he seemed to like the conversation.

“Her name is Beatrice. It must have been you who thought about Eric, Paul, or Samuel.”

“None of that!” Billy smiled, sipping another mug of tea unconsciously. “I haven’t dated a guy called Eric, Paul, or Samuel.”

“Or Actually you’ve never dated a guy at all.”

“And same as you. Your girls are imaginary.” He should stop drinking tea. He knew now that his bladder was filling up, but he just wanted to talk more. To quarrel more. A bit more, bladder, please wait.

“You think Beatrice is imaginary? No. She had given me this locket.” Benedict showed the locket, and then sat back at his chair. Billy noticed that Benedict pressed his crotch with one of his hands. Benedict started to sweat.

“How could this locket make me sure that Beatrice is real? Her name sounded like your aunt.”

“Beatrice and I saw a movie together last month. We’re bored with it and started to kiss each other in the theatre. Luckily, there weren’t many people at the theatre, so I started to …Ahhh…” Benedict grabbed his crotch sneakily, but of course Billy saw it and started to get hard. Billy knew that he should stop this conversation anytime soon because his bladder was now filling up with tea he had absent-mindedly drunken. He just wanted to talk more, to see Benedict desperate, but he knew that soon the dam would break. The hot urine will burst out of his cock. He didn’t want to wet himself in front of this guy, but he just didn’t want this conversation to end. He decided to cross his legs.  
“So you started to ?”

“Have sex with her. I tore off her blue shirt, and started to lick her breast, and…Oh…” Benedict moaned again in desperation, “Oh, I need to… Ohhh,” he grabbed his crotch again. Benedict had to drink a great deal of water as a doctor recommended him.

Billy could see that he got a huge package, and that made his member twitch. Though Billy’s penis was hard, its owner was still afraid that his bladder could not take it anymore. But he just…just…just wanted to see more, to talk more.

“Need,umm, need what?” He needed to grab his crotch as well, “You know, yesterday, you told your friend about Monica. The story was just like this. I could say that,,Oh…that…ummm… that you just copied….”

“What did you say? Peeeeeeeee?” Benedict was super-desperate, and yet wanted to tease Billy. “ I think I just want to go to….” Benedict stood up, but Billy stood in his way.  
“I said “copied”. Monica, Beatrice, PISScilla…. Or any other were just…. Ooh, Oh God.”

They both stood up, and knew that both needed to pee. Still they wouldn’t think of leaving. They just wanted to talk more. They both grabbed their own crotch without feeling ashamed anymore.

Luckily, they were helped. Harold called Billy from upstairs, while Benedict was called by John, the team manager’s brother.

“Let’s talk about it next time. We need to practice.” Benedict ran out of the B&B

“My cousin’s calling too,” Billy ran upstairs. Harold was in the way, blocking him from the toilet.

“Hey, Billy, may I ask something? Charles has talked about marriage and I think …”

“Stop talking, Harry. I’m going to pee myself.” Billy ran to the toilet and found it was locked.

“Charles is inside. He said the team is gathering and he has needed to pee for a while, so he has to…”

“Charles, are you done?” Billy shouted.

“Ahhh, Yes.”

“Let me in.” Billy yelled, and then he could finally open the door. He brushed past Charles’ muscular body, and unzipped his wet trousers. He pissed furiously into the toilet. Charles carefully closed the door, so that the floor would not be resounded with the sound of a strong jet of urine hitting water.  
“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh” Billy moaned in relief. The liquid waste kept coming out, and he had never felt so good with pissing. It never seemed to stop, and he enjoyed every second of it.

Directly below the toilet upstairs, Benedict was relieving himself in the shade of a huge tree. John called him, and he hadn’t found a place to pee. So, he ran away from John, and found a nice shaded spot to relieve. He yanked his member out of his wet shorts and pissed the rest out furiously against the tree. He moaned and moaned in great relief. The forceful piss hit the bark and made great puddle under the tree. He looked up and saw a window open. He could recognise Billy in the open window, pissing the hell out like he was doing. Billy was looking down below and saw him doing the same thing.  
And then they smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Two months later

Leonard Wilson was an owner of hotels, B&Bs, and hostels around the country in the name of Wilson’s Place. Today, every manager of Wilson’s Place gathered in the headquarters for their bi-annual meeting. Most of them were young enthusiastic lads, who had made Wilson’s Place one of the best hotels in Tripadvisor in the recent years. Leonard Wilson intended to hold the meeting very long until the afternoon, telling his assistants to provide these managers with new tea, which will be provided at every branch of Wilson’s Place in the next month, as well as some desserts. They really enjoyed the tea, but not for all the afternoon.

Leonard knew well what happened inside their young male bodies. He was in the same state as theirs. Still, he appeared calm and collected. The tea was great, and they agreed that this tea would be provided at every hotel of Wilson’s. Still, the meeting wouldn’t end that easily. As Leonard presided over the meeting, he enjoyed looking at those young lads, some of whose were in agony, sitting cross-legged and holding their crotch, without caring whether he could see them. Some of them, who almost always gave him a full-length, complete, and well-thought answer, seemed to make a truncated response to him, with sweat upon their foreheads. Leonard was jiggling as well, though he had to admit he got really hard looking at the lads in agony. His bladder was so full that he was going to lose it anytime soon. Still, the meeting won’t end that easily. Two issues to check. He spoke as very quickly as they responded to him. He had to sneakily lower his hand to his groin to make a tight squeeze at his penis. Some of them smiled and knew that he was in as great agony as they are.

Eventually, Leonard said, “Thank you, lads. See you at the next meeting! Let’s call it a day. I know some of you really need to go now!” He smiled, grabbing his penis again under the table, “Go with the flow, lads. Go with the flow.”

Some of them ran out as soon as Leonard finished speaking. Some of them tried to walk calmly, and yet they could see or sense a wet patch upon their own trousers, so they started to be hurried. Some of them walked calmly without wet patches, and Leonard remembered them very well because they were the lads who joined drinking trips with him and peed with him after long drinking. Their piss was so strong, as well as their relief so great. He knew that their large bladders are fully-stretched, and when the urine was released from their taps, they would moan endlessly. These guys acted calm because they could control their expression, and could hold a bit more, and yet they would consider a near toilet very grateful for them right now. Though they would not run to it, to keep their look of strong men, perhaps, they would smile when suddenly they saw a gleaming porcelain of a urinal or a toilet, awaiting their pent-up urine in a fully-stretched bladder. He had installed a tiny camera as well as a microphone in every urinal and cubicle so as to have a nice video to enjoy later.

Thinking of that, he held his crotch again. Leonard was going to stand up and walked straight to the men’s room as well when a message came in, telling him that the football team he had sponsored for two years had finally won a great match with their all-time opponents. They were now at a B&B where his son and his nephew were planning to visit this evening and the team was waiting for him to congratulate them at the hall.

He was so glad and relieved that his bladder muscle started to relax and let out some of the unwanted liquid. He clamped it in and just wanted to send a message to tell them to give him five minutes, but they had called him on Skypes. And with his habit, he clicked accept the call and finally he was in front of the whole team, with Max, one of the footballers, smiling at him. 

Oh God! He was desperate. He really, really needed a wee. Worrying about the team made him drink more than normal. He looked around, and found his assistants clearing all the cups and receptacles in the room. He was holding like mad. Max started to speak to him, without noticing he was in a dire state of pee desperation.  
“Hey, Leonard, look at these guys. They were happy to see you. They have finally won, Leonard. THEY HAVE FINALLY WON!”

Max seemed to repeat the sentences like mad. The guys were holding glasses of beer to him. He smiled and started to speak very softly.

“Lads, …”

They were listening to him very carefully. Stop talking and looking at him intently.

“Lads, … I… I really appreciate your efforts. I, …., Well, I…. congratulate this with all my heart. I know that… Oh…I ”

Leonard looked outside and saw the nearest men’s room “closed for cleaning.” He sweat even more and grabbed his crotch very tight. Max kept talking about the team and he didn’t seem to hear a thing. He just needed a piss. He knew the piss started to come out of the tip of his cock.

Then he saw an empty jug of tea on the table at the opposite side of the room. Walking there was sure to be absolutely painful and he might lose it in his nicely-tailored trousers. Oh, damn the trousers. He needed to piss very very badly right now! He walked to the table and started to lose it. The pee ran out of his cock and warmed his underwear. He grabbed his wet crotch again and now he knew he would not stop it that easily. The dam has broken. He was now pissing himself in the meeting room, which was not curtained.  
Luckily, Billy saw the agony of his uncle. He ran in and brought the jug to his desperate uncle. His uncle then unzipped his wet trousers and yanked down his penis. 

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Oh my fucking God!” He kept moaning and moaning as he forcefully pissed the rest out. The hot urine ran into a cold glass without stopping. Billy understood the situation very well and walked to the computer to skype with the team, while his uncle was blissfully relieving himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Something similar happened at the B&B.

“Dickie, Dickie, Dickie!” Charles mocked Benedict, who was not sleepy but bursting for a piss. After the conference call ended, he ran straight to the mensroon, and found Charles blocking his way.

“I need to piss, Charles. Just let me in.”

“I think you should not hold it anymore..

“That’s why I ran here. Get away!”

“I mean the fact that you liked guys.”

“I just needed a piss, Charles.”

“Just answer me, and I’ll let you piss. It’s OK to come out.”

“My bladder is bursting, Charles. I need a fucking piss. It’s more important than coming out.”

“OK, let me piss with you.” Charles came in. No one was in the bathroom except them. Benedict hurried to one of the gleaming urinals, while Charles take another one next to him. They started pissing very strongly. Benedict moaned very loud, while Charles kept quiet.

“I don’t know how to tell them that I’ve lied,” Benedict confessed. “Ahhhhh this is so fucking good piss.”

“Mine is so good too. Ahhh,” Charles said, “Just don’t’ care about the lies, Ben. You think they believe you?

——————-——————–

At night there was a party. The men had a great time. With great beer, they all enjoyed drinking and playing games. Billy was sitting at the corner of the room, while Harry and Charles were cuddling each other with the laughter of their friends as the background. Billy was drinking his third beer and smiled at them. Thanks to Harry, who knows everything, the beer here was great; the footballers all liked it. Billy looked at Harry and Charles, and then looked at Benedict, who was lifting his beer mugs. Surprisingly, Benedict was looking at him too. Billy was smiling and then Benedict brought out the locket at his neck and looked at it. Perhaps, Beatrice was real. Beatrice was someone Benedict loved. Perhaps, what Benedict said about girls he had loved was true. Then, Benedict was such a womanizer. Such a fool too. How horrible he looked when he was in the pitch. Billy got himself another beer, and drank it absent-mindedly while thinking about Benedict.

There was another group of people sitting at the corner, talking to themselves. He knew very well that they were John, Conrad, and Bob. John Stanton was Max’s younger brother. He had been a very well-known football star before Charles joined the team. John thus became morose and averse to Charles’ popularity. John hate him even more when Charles decided to come out and most of the fans accepted him, and loved him even more. This made John hate Charles and other gay men more. He knew that he could do nothing to Charles because Max always protected him, so what John did, except trying to defame Charles, was trying to bully other gay men as well as making the team chaotic, with Conrad and Bob as his henchmen. He knew that Benedict was gay, but was too shy to accept it. So, sometime, he would declare to the world the sexuality of Bebedict so as to shame him. He knew well those homophobic football committee.

Billy finished his fourth beer, and sensed a mild need to go to the toilet. The beer he had gulped was now filling his bladder. He stood up, but then Max took the microphone and said,

“Hey, everyone, I think we should play some kind of games. All of us.”

“I’m sorry, Max.” Harry said, “We don’t have any board games. I also forgot to bring cards.”

“That’s fine!” Max smiled, tapping Harry’s shoulder. “Let’s play hide and seek!”

“Who’s going to seek then?” Harry asked.

“I just want the footballers to hide and two of you to seek. You can hide inside the house or around it, but not too far.” Max ordered and pointed at Harry, then at Billy. Max seemed to get drunk a bit, and he almost fell over Harry’s body.

“Wait a minute! Can I just…” Billy hasn’t finished speaking when Harry took his hand and brought him to the corner and started counting. Both of them could hear people moving away from them. Some doors were opened and closed. Some men could be heard running upstairs. Some men yelling and one of them, Billy knew, was Benedict, but what he yelled could not be heard clearly. When they both finished counting, Harry smiled and told his cousin, “Billy, I’ll go upstairs. See you!” Harry ran upstairs, while Billy was walking around.

Oh I need to go! Billy thought. The desperation has hit him. He knew well that his bladder was getting full, and the sloshing hot urine inside was screaming to get out. He hate to join the game like this when he needed to pee. He was going to the toilet when he saw legs behind the curtains, so he said, forgetting his need to pee. “I’ve found you.” Two footballers came out and smiled to him. He then found another two hiding behind the counter. God, he needed to piss. He grabbed his crotch, pointed at them, and headed to the toilet when he found a card hanged over the doorknob saying “Cleaning in process”. He forgot that he told Rick, his cleaner, to clear up the mess after Conrad puked all over the floor. He held his crotch very tight now, knowing that he was going to lose control soon. He looked at the women’s and found Jane and Tina cleaning it as well. Oh where should he pee then? He didn’t think walking to the toilet upstairs was easy now. His bladder was like a time-bomb, and yet he didn’t know when it would explode, except soon. He could see that some of the footballers were getting desperate as well. That made him leak a bit in his trousers. He had to look for a place to take a leak soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Benedict ran outside and hide himself under a huge tree. He was waiting outside for Billy to find him, and he was quite sure Billy could not find him. The tree was surrounded with some bushes so he could hide himself very well. 

He felt the need to pee twenty minutes before Max started this silly game, and yet he knew that Rick was told to clean the men’s room up, so he decided to hold it. But, waiting here for too long without meeting Benedict was such a great torture. If he ran inside and released his strong piss from all the beer he drank, Billy would find him. He didn’t want to surrender easily. So he hid himself here, and yet he thought he should whip it out here with nobody seeing him. He knew this tree. It was the tree he pissed last time he met Billy. Beatrice was his aunt, Billy was right. He sometimes talked to the locket to his aunt when he needed courage to do something because she always encouraged him when she was alive. Today, he was talking to it as well so he thought he could have courage to tell Billy he was gay and Billy attracted him. 

The need to pee was getting strong now, he thought he should unzip and let loose here. He walked to bushes and found a large plate by them written “Billy Wilson”. Should he piss here? Why was this plate here? He should move away from it a bit then. He didn’t want to splash the plate with his pee. He moved away a bit, unzipped, and started to fish his thing out, when he saw a shadow of a man running at the opposite side of the tree. Was that Billy? Damn it! He should hide away! But, if he moved, Billy would surely catch him, and he knew he was going to explode now. How could you hold it back at the second when you knew that you were going to release a hot piss out of your pipe!   
Finally, that shadow stopped. Benedict heard some flowing water from that direction and knew well that the mysterious figure was getting out for a piss. He could hear that figure moan as well. He wouldn’t hold it any longer. Then, his piss gushed out against the bush near the name plate. The relief was great. 

“I’ve found you Benedict.” The mysterious figure said, while pissing so strongly, “Ahhhh”

“I’m not Benedict Shaw!” Benedict changed his voice and lied. He never knew that Billy had such a sexy voice. He was still pissing, but his cock got harder when he heard Billy sigh and moan in relief. 

“You are Benedict Shaw.”

“I’m not. I’m from the nearby village, and I just needed to piss!”

“OK. Why do you know his last name? You know which Benedict I refer to.”

“I know that Phoenix team was here, so I guessed you meant that handsome guy in the team!”

“Handsome? He looked horrible. Especially when he wiggles his bums in the field, when his team wins or scores a goal. He was a fool, and a womanizer.”   
“How could you know that?”

“He told me of course. Or actually you told me.”

“Fine! I’m Benedict Shaw!” Benedict zipped up and came out of the shadow to meet Billy. Benedict’s frown made Billy regret what he had said. They both walked inside to find everybody waiting for them, except John and his two henchmen, who were later found inside the men’s room.

Billy had now made a decision to control himself next time he met Benedict. Billy even found the idea that Benedict urinated upon the tree his grandmother gave him as a birthday gift very sexy. Billy felt very bad and needed to make up with Benedict, who was sitting alone now in the corner. 

Charles then took the mike from Max who was now babbling and falling over Harry. He then started to tell all his friends.

“Well, friends, I’ve talked to Harry. And we think we have good news. That is, Ummm, we, I mean I and Harry, will, erhh …”

“get married!” Max shouted and fell to the floor. 

“Yes. I’m going to marry Harry soon!” Charles smiled and kissed Harry. Everybody cheered for them, except John and his cronies. Harry was blushing. 

“Very soon indeed.” Harry explained. “Max has talked to my father, and he’s happy with it. Charles is very eager with it, so we’re going to marry next week!”

“Hurray!” Some of the footballers cheered them!

“And my father said you can live here for free for another week!”  
“Yay!”

People came up to talk to them. Some of them ran to the bathroom after they have broken the seal. Charles and Harry noticed that both Benedict and Billy looked quite sad. Harry then talked to Charles and tried to find ways to help both of them.   
\-------------------------------------------------------  
Billy had a great number of errands to do today as Harry asked him to help prepare him for the wedding. He slept late, but had to wake up early because he had to contact the party organizers as he had made an early appointment. He got up, got dressed, and never forgot to take a morning piss, which was the most relieving after the night of beers and partying. He walked downstairs and drank a lot of coffee. He saw Benedict playing with a football in front of the B&B. Billy was trying to say something, but when he looked at Benedict’s face, he gave up. Benedict must still be angry with him. So Billy carried a thermos of coffee with him, drank along the way while looking at the to-do list for Harry.  
Billy enjoyed drinking the large amount of coffee, and finished all of it after he finished talking to the party organizers. Billy then went out to the market for Harry asked him to buy some food he liked so they could set up a party. Billy brought a lot of shopping bags and decided to head home because of his mild need to pee, when Harry texted him to visit the new coffee shop owned by the Wilsons because he needed Billy to have a taste of the new coffee drinks. When Harry reached the coffee shop, the need to pee hit him again, quite strongly. The whole thermos of hot black coffee was now screaming to get out of his body. So he planned to use the toilet inside the coffee shop. He walked in and placed the bags of foodstuffs on the table, eyeing the toilet. Unfortunately, there was a long queue in front of the toilet. Martin Dogberry, the manager of the shop, was hurried to meet him.


End file.
